


Kirby and Dedede: Origins

by Typhlosion_King



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types, kirby - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Glorified One-Shot, Most Serious Fic Ever, Non Canon Compliant Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhlosion_King/pseuds/Typhlosion_King
Summary: Have you ever wondered about how King Dedede and Kirby met? Wait, what do you mean that that was already covered in the anime? No matter, as this is an alternate take!Don't take this too seriously.





	1. Kirby And Dedede: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Small note: Although this wasn't written with the Kirby anime in mind, Dedede's dubbed voice was who I imagined saying the lines, so keep that in mind.

"I HATE THIS DARN TV SHOW" The Prince of Dreamland, King Dedede exclaimed to nobody in particular. He was flipping through the TV channels to see if anything of interest was coming on, but unfortunately, there was nothing but dumb soap operas. "How's anyone supposed to be entertained at… 9:00 AM on a Tuesday?"

Suddenly, one of Dedede's guardsman, Abraham the Waddle Dee, said "Sire, didn't your father mention something about going on a walk today? I wouldn't risk it with his temper… ". The Waddle Dee made a good point, his father could get… angry when things didn't go his way.

"Fine" Dedede grumbled.

As he was going about the stroll on the courtyard, Dedede stumbled on something small. "Was that a present for lil ol me? Making this walk worth it?" Dedede vainly stated. It later turned out it wasn't a present. Not at all.

"Hi, my name is Kirby! Who are you?" said the 'present". Dedede jumped back in shock.

"Well… I'm Prince Devilish Dennis Dexter, or Prince Dedede, for short! Also, you do realize this is Private Dexter family estate, If I wasn't such a generous person, you’d be flattened like a panca-.

"You want to see something really cool I can do?" Kirby rudely interrupted. He then started inhaling Abraham, who was near him to protect Dedede in case of an assassination attempt.

"Sire, save me, Sire, Sirrrrreee" Abraham yelled as he was mercilessly devoured by Kirby. After that, a Parasol popped into Kirby hand.

Dedede was mortified. "You- you murdered innocent ol Abraham in Cold Blood! Get ready for the clobbering of your-" Dedede stopped his sentence as he realized Kirby was dashing away at a swift pace- There was no way he could catch him. Dedede accepted defeat.

**Two Years Later**

Dedede couldn't believe it. After all this time, he would finally be king! His first law he would implement is funny cartoons on 24/7.

"Devilish Dennis Dexter, you are now officially the King of Dreamland! Take your Royal Robes and Hammer!" The Knight of highest degree, Meta Knight said. The small crowd applauded.

Suddenly, the doors busted open. "Hey, Triple-D! Long time no-see, good job on becoming King!" Kirby said.

"…Who are you again?" The now King Dedede said.

"Don't you remember? I'm Kirby, we met about two years ago, and I showed you my really cool Copy Abilities!"

"… You were the one that killed Abraham. Worse, you made me trip! You there!" King Dedede pointed at Meta Knight "You're my knight, right? Go and clobber that there Kirby!"

Kirby had to think quickly. He then saw the concession stand. Out of desperation, he ate all the Iced Tea. He also ate Ice.T, Dedede's favorite musician and the guest of honor. He felt a microphone in his hand that was very cold. He was an amalgam of the Mike and Ice copy abilities!

Meta Knight went in for a swipe with his sword, but Kirby just dodged by a non-existent hair. Taking advantage of the open window of attack, he sang a song… horribly. Meta Knight and everyone else in the room was encased in a box of ice. He then stole Meta Knight's Galactia and started hacking at the block of ice that encased Dedede. Very coincidentally, it was cut into a perfect likeness of Dedede.

As the effects of copy abilities only last so long, everyone unfroze. Kirby had discarded the Chill Mike for the Sword. He was trapped.

"For…. ABRAHAM" Dedede yelled as he slammed Kirby with his hammer. He had been thrown nearly twenty miles before he crash-landed in a field.

Kirby tried to say "Ouch", but it came out as "Poyo". Dedede's hammer had crushed his vocal cords; Poyo was now the only thing he could say. When not going on adventures, he goes to the best doctors in Dreamland, to see if his voice could ever be repaired.


	2. Kirby and Dedede: Origins (Miiverse Edition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may be wondering "Why does this version exist?" I'll give you the awnser-this was originally posted on Miiverse of all places. Not only that, but this was originally my little brother's story that I wrote down, purposely keeping all the dumb specific things he mentioned. The one I posted first was a re-write that put in actual effort. This is different enough I figured it's worth posting. Enjoy your horribly formatted with dumb refrernces version of this half-baked story!

The year was 1982. Prince Dedede (Short for Devilish Dennis Dexter) was on a sofa watching cable TV . He then went on a walk, as the show that would be on next bored him. It was a hot day, so he put on an Ice-Pack suit. He then tripped. He then tripped on something. He said "Did someone leave a present for lil’ ol me??" All of a sudden the ''present'' started moving. Prince Dedede said "DAT AINT NO PRESENT". It said "Hi I'm Kirby, Who are you?”

Dedede said ''I'm de prince of Dreamland, Devilish Dennis Dexter, or Dedede for short. I prefer Dedede" Kirby said "If you want to know, I can copy things!" he then pulled out a Parasol Waddle Dee, part of Dedede’s royal guard that protects him from assassination attempts, and swallowed it, turning into Parasol Kirby! Then Dedede said "I'MA CLOBBA YOU FOR TRIPPIN ME! AND FOR EATING POOR OL’ ABRAHAM!" Kirby said "Bring it on!” Then Dedede said "Maybe I shouldn’t, dat'd be cruel. I’ll get you next time though". Abraham’s funeral was one week later. Nobody came. Nobody loved Abraham the Waddle Dee.

Two years later, Dedede was being coronated to become KING Dedede. Meta Knight said "Devilish Dennis Dexter, you are now king! Here are your royal robes and Hammer". All of a sudden Kirby came in! He said "Hey there, Dedede!” Dedede said “Who are you?” Kirby said “I met you two years ago! You tripped on me!” King Dedede replied “Oh Yeah…” He pointed at Meta Knight "YOU DER, YER MY KNIGHT, RIGHT? YOUR FIRST JOB AS MY KNIGHT IS TO KILL DAT DER KIRBAY." Kirby noticed some iced tea and swallowed it. For good measure, he also swallowed Ice.T, who was the guest of honor to sing.

Kirby was now a mix of the Ice and Mic copy abilities! As Meta Knight was going in to slash Kirby to shards, Kirby sang "Celebrate good times, and come on!" horribly. Meta Knight was frozen by the horrible singing. Then the audience comes to kill him. He then sang Katy Perry's "Roar" horribly to freeze them. Finally, there's King Dedede. Finally, kirby sang "Turn Around" to freeze him. He then ate Meta Knight.

Now that he had a Sword, he slashed at the Frozen King and tried to slash him into bits. But he accidentally made a perfect likeness of Dedede in the ice. Then everyone returned to normal, as the effects only last a short time after losing his copy abilities. King Dedede then grabbed his Hammer and whacked him out. Kirby tried to say "DEDEDE" but couldn’t because he was now 20 miles away from the castle, and nobody would hear him. But the hammer had a lasting effect.

He tried to say something along the lines of “ouch”, but it came out "…Poyo” Now he could only say that. Now he uses a Text-To-Speech app to communicate. When he isn’t going on adventures, he goes to the best doctor in Dreamland to try to fix his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. This version is an... experience. Don't give me critique on this chapter, I know it's garbage.
> 
> Also, this isn't exactly one-to-one with the actual version posted on Miiverse. That's lost to the ages. It's very close though.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it down here, I figured you've read it. Thanks! Please leave some constructive criticism, this is my first fic and I know it's not perfect.
> 
> Also, thanks to LukerGMRZ over on Fanfiction.Net! He beta read it, and without him, this would be... far worse than it is right now.


End file.
